Final Fantasy IX: The Catalyst
by Springflowerangel
Summary: This is a one-shot again...maybe more, it's about a girl that was born weak & Fragle, Find out what happens, sorry bad at summeries


_It was so cold....I can't feel my body so numb from head to toe...so weak.....I hear foot steps & voices close by...I wonder if they will find me....I'll sleep now, so tired_

I was warm when I woked up, I opened my eyes sitting up to see I was in a big, big room, I heard foot steps walking up the steps so I looked to see a pretty girl my age with long beautiful black/brown hair she was wearing tight orange cloths with a big pendent around her neck, she see's that I was staring at her, she walked over smiling at me stoping beside the bed I was sitting up on.

**"I'm glad your awake, you gived us quite a scare, are you feeling better?" **

She put her hand on my forhead it felt warm but not to warm normal warm, she pulled her hand away from my forhead tilting her head sideways

**"Your forhead is cold as ice, your probely still cold from being out in the ice to long, why were you in The Ice Cavern for?"**

**"I was walking through it & I guess I fainted in the middle of the icey place....Sorry for being a burden um....?"**

**"Oh, I'm Garnet but call me Dagger please & why did you faint is it because you have a fever?"**

I look down at my lap with my hands laying on my lap

**"I...was burn ill, my body is fragile & weak, I was supposed to stay in bed all my life but I wanted to go outside & have fun & make friends, but Claud wants me to stay in bed so I wouldn't get sick so I sneeked uhh actly I raned away" **I giggled with my hand behind my head smiling sheepishly making Dagger giggled smiling sitting on the edge of the bed close to were I was sitting up

**"just becareful for now on okay? I just met you & I'm worried to death about you, whats your name by the way?"**

**"Oh how rude of me, my name is Ai Sonozaki....Dagger"**

**"yes Ai?"**

**"can I go with you? I do not want to stay in bed to long....please?"**

**"....sure! I'll intaduce you to my friends & you'll meet Zidane"**

**"Who's this Zidane Dagger?"**

**"He's the one who found you in that cover of snow, Vivi was worried about you like I was Steiner was also worried"**

**"Oh dear, I didn't mean to worry anyone...but I'll apolagize to them" **

I push the covers away puting my bare feet on the floor standing up with some help from Dagger, she started walking down the stairs with me beside her then walking out of the room, Dagger tooked me to a balcany with a telescope so me & her walked over to it

**"This is are telescope, if you want you can look into it to see the gate we went through"**

**"Oh, I'll wait later, I want to injoy the wind" **breath in the fresh air/wind closing my eyes looking up in the sky but I opened my eyes turning around to hear a voice then I saw a male with blond hair with a tail that looks like a monkey tail, he walked up to Dagger talking so I decided to look over the balcany I was on when I heard a voice beside me so I look to see the same monkey boy smiling at me so I blushed

**"I'm Zidane Tribel & Dagger told me your name was Ai Sonozaki right? cute name for a cute girl"**

**"Thanks & Dagger told me....your the one who saved me from freezing to death, I thank you but I wanted to give you something but I don't have any Gil left" **

I looked down sadly then Zidane lift my head up with his hand under my chin smiling his cute smile, I was blushing lightly

**"I got better idea, sense you have no Gil I get a kiss from you an Angel sent from Heavens"**

I was blushing tomato red but I was thinking about when Zidane pull his hand back to his side looking at the sky showing he was waiting for my answer, I went on my tip toes puting my hands on his cheeks turning his head facing my face kissing him on the lips pulling back steping back blushing badly

**"Wow...that was a surprise...no girl really kissed me? oh will, anyways Ai, Dagger, theres going to be a tornament here & Vivi & Freya are joining in on it & Freya is another of my friends & I want two beautiful ladys cheering on for me & Vivi & Freya aswill if you like"**

**"Zidane, I'll go & cheer Vivi, & you on, what about you Ai?"**

**"....I will cheer on your friends for you Zidane but if you win...I'll give you my prize so good luck"**

**"nice, I'll win for sure" **

He grined goofly making my blush yet again, he went off after a while me & Dagger went back to the room I woked up in, Dagger was sleeping next to the bed next to mine, we went to sleep, it was morning, Dagger was waiting for me down the stairs in the room where in, we walked to a tall part of Lindblum the tornament started & Dagger was cheering on Vivi the little mage guy, he's so adorable but I was watching Zidane kick some monsters butt! I was cheering for Zidane 100% when finally the time stoped so Zidane, Dagger, me & there friends & Dagger's uncle were in the room were me & Dagger were sleeping at, Cid, Dagger's uncle was telling us if Freya, Vivi or Zidane won, I was hopeing Zidane won then Cid said the winner & the winner was....Zidane! I was smiling happily but Zidane punched his fist in the air yelling "Yeah!" everyone laughed at him, everyone went to sleep Dagger walked up stairs leaving me & Zidane, I looked at Zidane

**"I knew you'll win Zidane, I'm happy"**

**"hehe me too! it was thanks to your cheering me on that made me win, sense I won whats this prize you got me?"**

**"oh that close your eyes first" **

I winked at him, he closed his eyes fast so I walked closer went on my tip toes kissing him on the lips again steping away smiling seeing up open his eyes blushing, I giggled seeing his face

**"I should go to sleep now, night Zidane"**

Before I could reach the steps I collapsed from all that standing & walking to long, I felt someone picked my head & put it on there lap I think

**"Ai are you okay?!"**

**"...sorry Zidane, I forgot about my weak body, I can't do anything to long or I'll collapse"**

**"Don't be sorry, I forgot also, Dagger told me & the others, I'll carry you to your bed okay? I don't want you to over do yourself again"**

Before I could say anything he picked me up in his arms, bridestyle walking up stairs with me in his arms laying me down on my bed puting the covers to my shoulders next thing he did got me surprised kissing me on my forhead smiling saying goodnight walking down the stairs, I smiled closing my eyes falling asleep peacefuly, it was morning again & I see Dagger beside my bed with a tray of food, she saw me awake so I sat up in bed with her puting the tray on my lap, it was soup, it smelled strange though so I asked

**"Dagger did you put something in my soup? I barely smell it"**

**"....Zidane didn't want to bring me with him so I'm going to use the item I asked from him so I can sleep better but I put the powder in everyones soup but mine, & Steiner's soup"**

**"I see....please let me come with you & Mister Steiner? Zidane will probley leave me here too but I hate being left behind because of my weak, fragile body, so please Dagger?"**

**"hmmm.....okay but I must ask Steiner to carry you out when everyones asleep from the powder in the soup"**

**"Thanks I'll wait here ready"**

Dagger smiled walking down the steps walking out of the room leaving me to get ready, I got my Potions in my pouch on my waist, I stood up off the bed I was standing now when I heard running & metal sound then Isaw a guy in a knight armer running up to me

**"I am Steiner, Princess Garnet told me you wish to come with us, she told me to carry you so please let us hurry Princess Ai"**

I was about to tell him I wasn't a Princess but he picked me up in his arms & started running fast, I see Dagger at the entrence from the Dragon Gate, we were walking for a long time now but we finally were sitting in a cable car & a guy that knows Dagger & we found out he was Zidane's friend that is looking for a elixer to undo the spell thingy Blank his friend is in, Dagger decided to help him look for it so I wanted to help too, Dagger made Steiner help too, the moving cable car stoped Steiner was about to pick me up again but Marcus asked why Steiner was carrying me then leting me walk, the Steiner started to get angry at him with me in his arms, we were out of the cable car.

**"Princess Ai body is very fragile & Weak she can't be moving or walking around to long or she'll collapse again"**

**"I see...why are you calling her Princess Ai?"**

**"because Princess Garnet ask me to call her Princess"**

**"Yeah I wanted Ai to be my sister when everything is over"**

**"Da-Dagger? you really want me to be your sister?"**

**"Yes of course"**

It was silent, Dagger, Marcus, Steiner with me in his arms still, we went in a another cable car then Suddenly it shooked making us run out of the cable car, I ran out with out Steiner carrying me, we saw a tall black mage but Dagger called it a Black Waltz, it said said it's names was Black Waltz No. 3, he was talking he have to bring Princess Garnet back to Alexandria easy way or by force so it started to attack, Marcus want me to stand back to safety but I didn't liek the Black waltz 3 dude so I brought out my Carkrams, they appeared, I can do that, I was between Steiner & Dagger, I was was throwing my Carkrams at the black waltz sense when he flys up I can attack him while the others heal each other, we finally defeated it, we rested & contonued are way to Treno, we went through the Bentini Heights then we reached Treno, I was happy because I insested to walk the rest of the way using my Chakrams in fights, I learned a couble of spells with some help from Dagger I learned how to use healing ones aswill, we fianlly got in Treno, I was happy to see lots of people talking & what not, everyone went defferent ways so I fallowed Dagger, after a while a guy raned passed us & Dagger yelled running after the guy so I fallowed, we cought him & Dagger got her Gill back, then we found Marcus again with his Boss Baku saying he found out were the elixer to cure Blank.

FF through all the way when me & Dagger were in a room while Steiner & Marcus was locked away somewhere while Dagger was on a couch, I was next to her...more like clinged to her arm, will I was scared! geting grabed for some reason I do not know yet, someone wanted to meet me?, after a while a guy wearing weird clouthing on walked up to me & Dagger that was laying down with her head on my lap asleep I just looked at him scared, he put his hand under my chin pulling it to his face sense he bend down slightly.

**"So your the Catalyst's host...The Catalyst is mine same with the summons Garnet has, you wont escape me girl"**

**"I wo-wont let you have the Catalyst! only the man I love can have & used it!" **

I slaped his hand away from me glaring at him with so much anger, but he was smirking like he was injoying this

**"I'll just have to force some of the Catalyst power from you then....for now"**

I was confused but he grabed my wrist pulling off the couch making Dagger's head land on the couch instead of my lap anymore, the guy said something then I felt pain like he was sucking my very life from me, my body went numb, he let me go making me fall to the floor my eyes dulled over but breathing heavly I was like this for 4 mins. with funning fast footsteps & voices calling Dagger's & my names then suddenly it stop with lots of gasp & I heard foot steps running fast sliding on my side picking my head up, I heard his voice.

**"Ai! come on Ai snap out of it, guy's we need to go fast, there's something wrong with Ai"**

I felt Zidane Pick me up in his arms gently then he was running, Dagger was being carryed by someone aswill, it was a while but they were fighting a monster while trying to run away trying to escape, they finally escaped to a a place I couldn't really see, but I heard someone called it a Gargant ride thing, Zidane put me on his lap making my head lean agents his chest with my dulled eyes looking at nothing like I was lifeless more like a puppet.

FF after Zidane & Dagger with me in Zidane's Arms still reached Lindblum, they were saying somethign & Dagger was crying I can hear her sob's I want to comfort her but I can't move or say anything, they were in the ruins of Lindblum I guess, everyone went to the Dragons Gate again they went to a swamp called "Qu's Marsh Excavation Site" we met Quina a "it" sense we can't tell by the gender xD after that we went to Fossil Roo [**Me: if you played the game & beaten it then I don't have to write it down xD to long so i'm going to skip all the way to the ending part when everyone trying to stop Kuja from distroying the world**] We were fighting Kuja's Silver Dragon, I was using my Chakrom's & using Healing spells, I learned a new spell so I decided to use it, so I got ready to cast it then I said the name of my spell, my Chakroms were spinning around my head with my hands out to the Silver Dragon yelling out

**"Angel Feathers!" **

my Chakroms throw cuting right through the Dragon hurting it alot, after a while we killed it then a scary looking guy appeared, his name is Garland I believe, after a long time trying to stay alive, we killed him with some thanks to Dagger for using her Summons & Eiko too, then we have to fight Kuja now, I so will like to beat Kuja up for all those times trying to take the Catalyst from my body almost killing me! so anyways we didn't really beat him because he suddenly learned how to use the trance state! crap, now good at all!! he was suddenly using it to distroy Terra so we were trying to escape while saving the people of Bran Bal we finally escaped with the people in the Invincible we got away safely I was exhausting so I walked away to find somethign to lay on so I found an area on the metal floor & lay on it feeling teh coldness, it was like a 3 mins. when I heard Zidane calling me name so I opened my eyes sitting up with some help from him.

**"Sorry about that Zidane, I was exhausted from all that happened so far"**

**"I can tell, just don't go scaring me when I find you laying on the floor again...I swear you'll be the death of me"**

**"Sorry Zidane"**

Zidane helped me stand up seeing if I didn't have any wounds or something, after a while we went to the Black Mage Village [**Me: if you seen that part in the game then I shouldn't say what happens :) let's skip to the ending of the game when they defeated Kuja**] Zidane didn't want to come back with us saying he has to save Kuja, everyone was on the ship but me, I was looking at Zidane trying not let my tears fall, he sensed that & smiled his cute smile huging me tightly leting me go puting his hands on my shoulder.

**"Don't worry Ai, I'll come back like I promised Dagger, so don't cry okay?"**

**"B-But! I want you to come back with us! yo-you idiot!!"**

I was punching my fist on his chest while my tears were falling down my cheeks, he just let me hit him, I stoped leting him hug me again while I cry, I stoped crying while talking with a cracked voice from crying

**"P-please come back safe Zidane"**

**"Hey I always keep my promises Ai, just wait for me okay? don't be laying on the floor asleep when I get back or i'll just have to make sure your in bed all the time"**

I giggled when he said that wiping my tears away walking to the ship on the top with Dagger looking at Zidane, it started to fly away but I went on my tip toes yelling out loud

**"I LOVE YOU ZIDANE, SO PLEASE COME BACK SAFELY!!!"**

It was 1 month I think sense everything happened, I was still weak & Fragle so I always stayed in my own room next to Dagger's, I always have someone bring me food sometimes Dagger brigns me food & we talk for a long time intill night time, then it was time for Dagger to become Queen but the sad thing was I had to stay in bed, Dagger's orders after all, she's very caring when it comes to my health, I was sitting on my bed with my legs hanging from the edge while reading a book Dagger let me read when I'm bored & let me tell ya, it's so cool, everything it talks about is so interesten, I heard foot steps but I ignored it still reading the book, I felt my bed go down so I jerked backwards falling but I fell in someones arms, the book was on the floor half open, I was staring up to see...Zidane?!, I just looked at him mouth opene slightly, from shocked, then he smiled his cute smile at me, I couldn't stand it anymore so I started crying & huged him tightly with him huging me back, I Snuggled more into his arms stop crying after a while falling asleep in the arms of the one I love, I hope this last forever & ever.

**The End**


End file.
